Cloud computing has become a popular way to offer various Information Technology (IT) concepts as services. In traditional IT environments, clients have basic expectations around qualities of service. As Cloud computing adoption continues to grow, the same expectations will emerge for services to be broadly available, scalable, and have more dynamic attributes attached to them. To satisfy these requirements, Cloud providers must recognize that existing enterprise service bus designs do not adequately address the scale, heterogeneous participation, and dynamics associated with a mature (i.e., fully developed) Cloud computing services bus model.